Final Fantasy 7 Beginnings
by the-game-king2002
Summary: Set around 50 years before FF7,see the beginnings of many characters and creatures.
1. Prime

Final Fantasy 7-Beginnings  
  
Aloha Riverdale (sorry, couldn't resist) . The great the-game-king has returned to writing fanfics, some of you, and probably not very many of you will remember as Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic writer. Well,that sort of to went to hell, so I thought I'd try my luck at writing FF fanfics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor do I own any of the characters from Final Fantasy. The only thing remotely Final Fantasy related that I do own is a copy of FF8 and FFX-2.  
  
Now that thats out of the way, allow me to give you some quick info before the story starts. FF 6.5 is not based of FF6, but more like a prequel set in the world of FF7. There will be many references to all Final Fantasies however.  
  
Final Fantasy 7-Beginnings  
  
Chapter One, "Prime"  
  
  
  
"Lousy woman!" The crook shouted at the waitress.  
  
"Sorry sir! Please forgive me," the waitress pleaded with the angry customer who had thrown his drink on the floor.  
  
"You expect me,a great Wutai Shogun to have to pay full price for a lousy drink in a bar in this crappy town?" The crook spoke,standing up and pulling out his sword, "Not likely".  
  
"Please sir!"the waitress fell backwards because of the customer's quick sword draw. She put her tray in front of her to guard her from any advances from the crook's sword.  
  
Across the room, a man was sitting at his table. Both his feet were up, his long silver coat dangled at his side, his sunglasses glared in the dusk light seeping through the windows. His brown hair reaching down his forehead. He took a final sip of his drink and gazed over towards the commotion.  
  
"So,have you relized your error,miss?" the crook asked the confused waitress. "Go and get another bill that says the... proper price"the crook demanded hesitantly. The waitress got up and was about to head towards the back, but stopped as soon as one voice rang out throughout the bar.  
  
"What's causin' all this fuss?"the man lounging at his table spoke. He seemed rather calm and didn't move from his relaxed positon. The crook reacted immediatly with anger.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Getting involved in the business of a great warrior such as myself?"the crook spoke to the msytrious lounging man.  
  
"I'm just a man who wants to enjoy his beer in a quiet bar"the mystery man spoke, "but I can't do that when your complaining about being too poor to pay for a small restuarant bill. Am I right?"  
  
"Shut up!" the crook yelled swinging his sword around at the lounging man. The cut sliced the table in half but the man jumped out of the way and landed behind the crook. Quickly,the man pulled a gun from his coat and placed the barrel on the back of the crook's head.  
  
"Now... am I goin' get some peace and quiet?"the mystery man asked the crook,placing a finger on the trigger of his gun just loud enough so the crook could hear it.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry. Please don't kill me"the crook begged. He, who had the waitress nearly pleading for her life was now pleading for his.  
  
"Is it fun being the one on the reciving end of the fatal blow? Do you like having a bullet pointing right at your brain? When you point a sword at someone, how does it feel? Do you think I feel that way right now? Because chances are don't. Chances are I'm thinking that your gonna try something stupid. That's also probably what you were thinking of doing too,wasn't it? When in doubt, go with your gut, right?" the man finished speaking. The crook shook in fear.  
  
"I-I-I meant n-no t-t-trouble"the crook countinued to plead. The mysterious man just stood, gun pointing still. The man then put his gun away. The crook turned around and fell back in shock,dropping his sword.  
  
"You don't deserve to die. If I killed you,I'd be doing the world a favor. Your fate is elsewhere, should you chose to leave now. If you do otherwise then maybe I may take my actions one step further"the mystery man spoke again, after finishing he headed towards the door to the bar. The crook stared in awe and fear.  
  
"W-who are you?"the crook asked. The man stopped and turn his head.  
  
"My name is Prime, from the Holy Organization of Aeris"the mysterious man replied, walking out of the bar.The door waved open in the wind...  
  
The road to Nibelheim was a long one. Down miles of land, across a angry sea and through devasting mountians. A journey Prime found to be quite tiresome. He arrived at the gate Nibelheim, the town streets were empty as it was night. Only one figure was visible, a man dressed in a black suit standing outside the gates to the mansion at the end of town. As Prime saw the man, his eyes lit up with anger.  
  
"About damn time" the man spoke, "I have been waiting here for over five hours".  
  
"Shinra, what hell are you doing here?"Prime asked the man,dropping his bag he had been carrying. The two had a sort of faceoff as Prime walked closer.  
  
"I was sent here to talk, how was your journey?"Shinra asked Prime. Shinra had huge grin while Prime seemed very unhappy.  
  
"Long and rough, I have visited every city however. There appears to be little to be worried each village and town is doing it's own thing, nothing to serious, and nothing that could be consider a problem" Prime explained.  
  
"Good to hear"Shinra responded, "always good to hear".  
  
"What do you want? You obviously didn't come to talk and I'm in a very talkative mood"Prime angrily told Shinra slouching with fatgiue.  
  
"Good, you don't have to talk. I was sent here to give you your next assignment. Trust me, it's a lot more difficult than your last one"Shinra began. Prime seemed uninterested.  
  
"Hop to it, alright? I'm very tired and just traveled all the way from Wutai"Prime told Shinra, "Cut me slack allright?"  
  
"Allright,sleepy head. We need you to go to Cosmo Canyon. There's some wild monster running wild there and the locals are complaining"Shinra began to explain, "When was the last time you were there?".  
  
"About two days ago"Prime explained, "nothign seemed too out of the ordinary, no monsters or anything like that if its what you mean".  
  
"Makes sense. The trouble began yesterday. Even the chruch made a complaint, it's our job to get there and abolish the problem. I would do it myself but this is the only monster the organization 's beastiary is missing. That's why we need you"Shinra countinued pulling a vile out of his pocket.  
  
"I see, you want to shrink and catch it,right?" Prime confirmed, "Easy enough,I'll do it tommorow, right now I need to sleep,okay,Shinra?"  
  
"Very well"Shinra agreed, "See you in two days to pick up the monster".  
  
"Fine"Prime answered.  
  
Shinra walked away into the night after tossing the vile to Prime. Prime went back over, picked up his bag and headed towards the inn.   
  
The next morning wasn't an easy one. Prime woke up very early and quickly robed and put his necklace back on. After gatherign a few minor things he headeded off towards Cosmo Canyon. On the way, he encounted a very large pack of wild gorillas which he reluctantly took care of with his hand gun. After healing his wounds with a potion he was almost to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Almost midday, I'm almost there" Prime said taking a seat on a rock in the mountainous are he had entered. Prime removed his coat due to the heat from the sun.  
  
"Why is so damn hot? I can't put my finger on it!"Prime turned a found a bunch of fire-breathing griffons had found him. Prime reached into his coat and drew his gun. One griffon made a charge, Prime dodged and placed a bullet staright through it's head destroying it.  
  
"These aren't the beasts"Prime spoke analysing the griffons. "The beast I'm looking for is much more powerful" Prime said again. Another griffon charged,this time Prime just shot it in the head and it collapsed. There was griffon left and it had disappeared.  
  
"Dammit,where is it?"Prime looked around, he noticed a shadow had come over him. Looking up,he discovered his nemesis. Prime dodged the birds swoop and tried to fire another shot, unfortunatly he had to reload. The griffon quickly restablished itself and shot a line of fire from it's mouth. Prime narrowly rolled out of the way.  
  
"You want to play that game? I can play that game"Prime shouted aiming his empty hand at the griffon. "Ice, I call Upon Thee!"Prime summoned, a malestrom of ice and snow shot from Prime's hand and froze the griffon. Prime then placed anothe rbullet in his guna nd blew the thing apart in one final shot.  
  
"Phew"Prime sighed dusting off his coat and putting it back on. Prime turned around only to discover another beast was waiting for him, a two-headed red and blue fiend...  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2, "Lost Number"  
  
You don't want to miss it... 


	2. Lost Number

Final Fantasy 7-Beginnings Chapter 2, "Lost Number"  
  
Imagine just defeating three wild griffins only to turn around and find a large two-faced monster is standing behind you. That is the case for Prime, a wandering holy warrior from the town of Nibelheim. Prime, after just defeating three mangy griffins has encountered the target of his most recent assignment, what is it,you ask?  
"So this is it,eh?" Prime said, "Lost number, the missing monster in the Midgar Chapel's bestiary of many monsters". The huge creature lunged at Prime, but the expert fight jumped out of the way just in time and the Lost Number bit up a piece of dirt.  
The creature let out a sickening howl. Prime crossed his arms and opened his left hand. In his right hand he was still holding onto his gun. Prime fired a bolt of lightning from his left hand and shot a bullet with eh gun in his right. The bullet deflected off the red side of the creature and the lightning was absorb by the purple half of the beast.  
"What the hell? It deflected my bullet and absorbed my lightning. It looks like this creature is a little different from others have encountered before"Prime thought quietly to himself. He fired a bullet at the purple half, all seemed well but the red half jump in the way and the bullet deflected.  
"Ugh! It's smart too, last thing I want"Prime yelled angrily. He had no way of dealing with this nemesis. Except a close encounter assault. Prime held his cross and blessed himself as he charged towards the beast. From the left side of his mouth a stream of fire shot out.  
"Oh my god!" Prime leaped over the stream of flames. He aimed his gun and shot a bullet right into the eye of the purple half. The monster stumbled backwards, dazed from the shot. Prime placed his gun away and readied both his hands to cast a spell.  
The monsters left side turn to face Prime,and Prime was ready he fired a lightning bolt from his left hand and stream of fire from his right. The monster fell onto to it's back in shock and pain. Prime calmed himself and readied his gun for another assault.  
The monster caught on, as Prime raised his gun,the monster turned to it's red half negating the gun shot. Prime tried a lightning bolt and found only purple. The monster charged and Prime and head butted it into a mountain wall. Prime slid down on to his behind. The monster stood over him ready to devour.  
"Got ya" Prime shot a bullet into the purple side and an icicle into the red. The monster stumble back completely dazed. Prime quick put away his gun and charged the monster with his open hand. It hit the red side and the monster stopped moving and began to shrink.  
Prime, using his free hand pulled the vile from his jacket, as soon as Lost Number reached small enough size, Prime shoved him into the vile and put a cork in it. Prime then collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Not bad,not bad"Prime stared at his captive. He noticed something, only red was the vile. Prime looked up only to be in shock.  
The purple half of the monster was still standing. Prime readied his gun. What was once the red half had become sort of like a drained black,rotting version of it's former self as the original was in the vile.  
"Damn, I have no second vile. I can't trap this half."Prime lunged at the purple shooting a bullet. The monster turned and the red half regenerated deflecting the bullet. Prime stared at his vile, which had become a rotting lump of nothing. Prime gazed into the eyes of the beast.  
"Your one tough,tricky son of bitch using illusion magic on me. I can play the same game though. Now let's see how you like it"Prime made the challenge to the hideous beast. A hundred Prime surrounded it almost instantaneously,cowardly it turned to run.  
Another Prime appeared in front of the fleeing Lost Number and hit it with lightning and a bullet send the monster flying into the see of Primes. The one that attack walked over with the vile,gun back in coat. He emptied the goo out of the vile and placed his hand in between the two halves of the monster and shrunk bot halves down into the vile. Prime sat down and looked at what he hoped was now his prize.  
"Phew, man that was tough. No wonder you're so hard to find. You keep disappearing and running away,but I got ya. I hope enjoy being locked up in Nibelheim Mansion with all the other crazy creations."Prime noticed he was talking to himself and stopped.  
Prime got up,put the vile in his coat and stared up at the now night sky. He began walking home towards Nibelheim and back towards his home...  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3, "Shinra" 


End file.
